Madagascar
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Translations|Translations}}}} Madagascar is a 2005 computer-animated adventure comedy film, produced by DreamWorks Animation. It stars Chris Rock as Marty, Ben Stiller as Alex, David Schwimmer as Melman, Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, Sacha Baron Cohen as the king and Tom McGrath as Skipper. Plot At the Central Park Zoo, Marty is celebrating his tenth birthday, but longs to see the rest of the world from outside his pampered life at the zoo. Believing that he can find wide-open spaces to run in Connecticut, he gets some tips from the zoo's penguins who are similarly trying to escape the zoo. Marty's friends Alex, Gloria, and Melman realize Marty's folly and try to follow and rescue him. The four of them, along with the penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), eventually find themselves at Station Central, but are quickly sedated by tranquilizer darts when Alex's attempt to communicate is mistaken for aggression. The zoo, under protest of animal-rights activists, are forced to ship the animals by sea to Kenya. During their travels, the penguins manage to escape and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria to fall off the boat and wash ashore on Madagascar. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be in San Diego, California. Upon exploring, however, they come across a lazy, greedy, bad and selfish pack of lemurs and quickly learn of their location. Suddenly, 6 fossa appeared and are about to turn one of the lemurs into a salad. Alex scared away the foosa, the little lemur jumped to safety and cried loudly at the Zoosters and the mean-spirited lemur king congratulates Alex and becomes good to him. Alex blames Marty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization, while Marty finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Gloria and Melman soon joining him in enjoying the island. Alex eventually comes around, though his hunting instincts begin to return due to hunger for meat and after being away from the pampered zoo life for so long. The Lemur king captures Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria and invites them to a celebration. After Alex bites Marty, the group is accepted by the lemurs, though the king‘s advisor cautions them about Alex being a predator. The king ingnores the concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa who hunt the lemurs as prey. The lemurs spread the rumor that they are steak around Madagascar by arguing that their steak, making Alex cross. When Alex begins to turn on his friends, the king, his advisor and the other lemurs, unable to overcome his instincts and hunger, the king (worried that the party is ruined) banishes him to the far side of the island with the fossa. Marty begins to regret seeing what Alex has turned into. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and finding it not to their liking, land the boat on Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Marty, with Gloria and Melman, goes to find Alex but become trapped by the fossa. Alex suddenly appears and approaches Marty as if he were prey, but then turns on the fossa to scare them away from the lemur territory forever, showing Marty he has overcome his predatory nature. The penguins help Alex satisfy his meat craving through sushi instead of steak. As the king, the advisor, the lemur that Alex saved from the foosa, the penguins and the other lemurs throw a bon voyage celebration for the foursome, the penguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel and that they are still stuck on the island. The zoo animals return to the island 3 days since the boat left and washes up to Madagascar and dance with the king, the king's advisor, the other lemurs and foosa (who reform) and the people dance in NYC, setting the stage for Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Reception Critical Reception The film gained mixed reviews from critics; on Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 55% approval rating based on 178 reviews. On Metacritic, the film scored 57%, falling under the "Mixed Or Average" category. Box-Office Despite the mixed reviews from critic, the film was a commercial success. Songs * New York, New York * I Like to Move It, Move It * Chosen Few - I Second That Emotion Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex, an African Lion and the main protagonist of the film. *Chris Rock as Marty, a Plains Zebra and the the deuteragonist of the film. *David Schwimmer as Melman, a crazy giraffe and the tritagonist of the film. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a plump hippopotamus and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien, a ring tailed lemur and the tertiary tritagonist of the film. *Tom McGrath as Skipper, a penguin who is a supporting character **McGrath also voices the Foosa, the main antagonists of the film *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice, the tetartagonist *Andy Richter as Mort, a mouse lemur and the secondary tetartagonist of the film. *Tom McGrath as Skipper, an adélie penguin and the pentagonist of the film **McGrath also voices the Foosas, the main antagonists of the film. *Christopher Knights, Chris Miller & Jeffrey Katzenberg as Private, Kowalski & Rico the adélie penguins who are supporting characters of the film *Conrad Vernon as Mason and Phil, minor characters in the film *Elisa Gabrielli as Nana, a minor antagonist and a cameo character in the film *Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell as the Lemurs, major characters and the king's henchmen. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- pl:Madagaskar (film) Category:Films